Katty Katswell (SonicJrandSarah)
For canon information about her, see Katty Katswell. Katty Katswell is the twin sister of Kitty Katswell. She is also Alicia, Frankie and Cat's sister. Though Frankie and Cat were also refered as Kitty's twin sister, Katty was born with Kitty while Cat and Frankie have different birthdays from Kitty's. She only appears as a villain in the Television series being first mentioned in "Diary of a Mad Cat", but makes her first onscreen appearence in "A Tale of Two Kitties", where she escapes from prison and switches places with Kitty. But Kitty manages to escape from jail and catches Katty and she goes to jail once more. . In TUFF Agents Season 2 Fanfic: The Katty-Tastrophe, she escapes from prison once again, but this time Cat is sent to stop her. As it turned out, Katty wasn't evil at will. Like Cat, Alicia and Dr. Puppy, she was hypnotised. She became evil when she saved Cat from getting blasted when Birdbrain's father was borrowing Snaptrap's hypnotism ray. The reason she wasn't dehypnotised in the episode was cause at the time, the dehypnotising machine was malfunctioning. Cat goes to fight Katty and Michael O'Toole and Shine Ortiz, Cat's children, come to help her. Katty goes to scratch them, but Cat gets in front of them taking the scratch herself. The scratch unfortunitly got to her eye that Kitty managed to cure after it was previously scratched out by Dr. Rabies (Who was actually Dr. Puppy while he was under DOOM's control). But then Cat got her to remember saving her many years ago and after remembering this, Katty breaks free from the hypnotism effects on her own. Afterward, Katty is hired on as a new member at TUFF. Trivia *Out of Kitty's sisters who appeared on the show, Katty is the only one who is actually refereed to as Kitty's sister. This is because the show intended for her and Kitty to be sisters while Frankie is a fan character and it was coined by a fan that Alicia and Cat were also sisters. *The only way to identify Katty from Kitty would be her gray stripe on her head. *Katty is the only one who was hypnotized to break free from the hypnotism without the dehypnotism ray. *According to "K-Katswell-56", she's the oldest out of her, Kitty and Cat. Making her the second oldest of the Katswell sisters after Alicia. *Her episode appearance includes a hit that she is in fact hypnotized to be evil. This is shown when Kitty says "Sorry it has to be this way.", though on the show's behalf, it could be just cause she had to be sent to jail again in general. *Katty developed a crush on Derek, the current water delivery guy. This was much to Kitty's surprise as Kitty herself held no interest in Derek since he wasn't as handsome as his brother, Eric. *In Eli's first drawing of Katty in her new TUFF Agent suit, it was a lighter gray, but later visions of it show it as a darker gray. This was because it seemed to much like silver in the lighter state. *In The Purpose Mission, Katty revealed her name was short for "Katsandra." *It was originally thought, due to K-Katswell-56's birthday given on her DeviantArt Account that Katty, as well as Kitty, were born on February 19. However, an official episode confirms that their (Or at least Kitty's) birthday was on March 2. Gallery Katty Likes The New Water Delivery Cat.PNG|Katty with Derek. Katty.png|Katty, still under hypnotism, dressed as her sister, Frankie Katswell. All Five Katswell Sisters.PNG|Katty with her four sisters. Valentines Day Countdown Day 4 Derek and Katty.PNG|Derek and Katty during the Valentines Day Countdown Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Former Villains Category:False Villains Category:Females Category:Cats Category:Katswell Family Category:TUFF Agents